nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Chang Gang
Chang Gang is a Los Santos street gang and one of the biggest, they are involved in almost all types of criminal activity to some degree. They allied with many gangs and known associates specifically with The Families & Leanbois. History The gang Started by Chang & Garrett and named after Chang. The original members Taco, Magret and Leah (who both are no longer part of the gang). Soon followed the recruitment of Randy Bullet. New recruits Few months on, Chang gang began to start recruiting new people, Big D, Vinny Pistone & Ramee, these would go on to be key people to gang's future. A year later Charles Johnson. PDM & Court Case The Police began looking into PDM, which was owned by Vinny at the time and his connections to chang gang, and providing money to an organized gang. The investigation lasted months, even Vinny and the rest of the guys receiving warrants to search their properties, but nothing happened for months. The gang perceived the investigation to be over and the police had nothing substantially. Until Vinny and Chang got put into prison and court date set. Chang gang eventually won the case. War with the Koreans SunMoon accused Ramee of owing him money, and Ramee made accusations of Sun Moon stealing from Facebook. Sun Moon proceed to shoot an AK-47 at Ramee's feet and Vinny witnessed it. Vinny & Ramee informed Chang about the events that unfolded. Chang arranged a meeting with Sun Moon and the Koreans and asked what occurred, they disagreed and proceed to turn into a shootout, chang gang taking all the Koren's down, This proceeded to happen for a few weeks, with chang gang consistently putting the Koreans down. Tim Lee proceed to ask Chang for a solution, and asked for a meeting between the Chang Gang and the Koreans, and suggested that Ramee and Sun Moon have a fist fight to settle the dispute, but both parties agreed to a truce, regardless. Chang and Freya decided to get married, not long after the truce which ended the war for good. Known Affiliates These people are NOT in the gang but have been associated before Bobby Brown- considered as member of the chang gang but not actually part Pablo Wealth- a known associate of the crew but not part of the gang Boe Jangles- friend of charles Rusty Johnson- charles' brother Big Margret- one the original members of gang not in the crew any more Leah- one of the original members not in the crew any more Niko Caropot- a known associate of the crew but not part of the gang Joe Kerr (Joe Caine) - when he went by Joe Kerr he use to be heavily involved with the boys Chang Gang Sound Cloud Songs # Vinnys A Bitch (ft. Changus Khan, Randy Bullet, Ramee - Big D # Chang Gang Or Die - Necropolie # Chang Gang Song lil erf # Chang Gang Pt 2 lil erf Trivia * The original core members that started the Chang gang consisted of Chang, Garrett, Taco,Margret, Leah with Randy to follow soon after. * Garrett was the original person to come up with the gangs name even know he called "Chang Gang" * Joe Caine played by Cyr was original planed to be inducted into the gang when the new server started but stop coming around at that time. Videos Chang Gang Trailer - NoPixel Gallery simondeath.PNG|Simon's Death chang2.PNG Garrett.png Taco.PNG RandyBullet.PNG Vinny.png Ramee.png Charles.PNG Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses)